Protector
by Fennekin
Summary: Boss feels lonely once the ham-hams go home for the day.


As Dexter and Howdy leave for the day ― the last of the ham-hams to file out of the tunnel that leads out to the surface ― Boss can't help but feel a little lonely in the clubhouse. He listens until the sound of their bickering disappears before he allows himself to let out a sigh. While his friends go home to their warm cushy cages and get lavish attention from their humans, Boss remains in the clubhouse, alone save for Snoozer who is very sparse with conversation. This is unfortunately the price he pays for freedom.

Boss wouldn't call it jealousy because he doesn't envy them when they have to wait for their humans to wake up in the morning to feed them or take them out to play. He doesn't have to worry about sneaking back into his cage after a day of fun or sneaking out when his human is at home. _Maybe_ he does envy the love and attention, _maybe_. He almost wishes the other ham-hams would be jealous of him instead. He gets to collect his own food and play all day for however long he would like. The world is a new adventure everyday and everyday is another opportunity to make new friends and see new things. It was just disheartening not having anyone to share it with.

It's when he puts down his shovel and takes off his hat that Snoozer awakens a little, coming to the end of his sleep cycle. Clumsily he squirms from out of his little sock and heads for the sunflower seed pile, not bothering to open his eyes. The brown and white hamster could find his way around the clubhouse better than Boss could and Boss built the darn thing! Watching Snoozer dig in, Boss can't help but smile a little; the sleepy ham-ham could eat almost as much as Oxnard, though very seldom do the other ham-hams get to see. There is a lot about Snoozer that his friends have never learned and probably never will. Hamtaro had gone as far as to call Snoozer boring on one occasion and Boss felt that it couldn't be further than the truth.

"Can't sleep, Boss?" Snoozer asked yawning, after polishing off a pawful of sunflower seeds. After eating he seemed to awaken a little bit more, or at least he was more lively than during the day.

Boss shook his head, settling down beside his tired friend and taking a few seeds for himself. "It feels so empty at night, is all."

Now wide awake, Snoozer turned to Boss, staring questioningly through his squinted eyes. "It's empty during the day too, when you guys go out and play." He yawned, shrugging to himself.

Boss hadn't considered that. Snoozer must've felt even more lonely than Boss! The thought made a lump grow in his throat like a sunflower seed had gotten stuck. "Why don't you have a human, Snoozer? You don't go on many adventures and you sleep more than a pet ham-ham. Why don't you have a home?"

Snoozer tilted his head in confusion. "I do have a home, this is my home." Snoozer explained with a sleepy smile. "Who else would protect the clubhouse at night?"

_Protect_? Now that was not what Boss expected to hear. But it was true; Snoozer kept watch over the clubhouse while Boss slept, and even when he and the ham-hams were out having fun. Anything from snakes, bossy mice or small rabbits could get in and claim the place as their own but Snoozer kept them all at bay. Boss liked to think there were some things even he didn't know about Snoozer; like amazing battles with intruders and ruling his ham-ham kingdom with a shining sword and shield while Boss was asleep.

"Well I guess if you protect the clubhouse at night, I'm the one that should protect it during the day." Boss said matter of factly, tapping his chin with his paw thoughtfully.

"Of course." Snoozer put in happily. "That's why the clubhouse is perfect for us and why we're perfect for the clubhouse."

_And perfect for eachother,_ Boss thought coyly, smiling to himself. Snoozer really was his best friend, wasn't he? "You're right," Boss amended, rising to his paws. Talking to Snoozer always put him at ease.

"Goodnight, Snoozer." Boss called as he went into his room and settled into his nest. He would need his rest for when Snoozer decided to go to sleep, as a home as special as theirs needed protecting.


End file.
